


Korrasami Wedding (because titles are hard?)

by Spider_jedi_thefastestgreen_avatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_jedi_thefastestgreen_avatar/pseuds/Spider_jedi_thefastestgreen_avatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Wedding (because titles are hard?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really gay korrasami fanfic.

Pema and Kya had planned everything perfectly. It was a simple set up, but it was perfect. They set up lanterns around the area to provide a subtle glow as the sun set on the island. To add to the beauty, there were four specially made set ups to represent the four elements that the Avatar had mastered - a fountain that was hand crafted in the southern water tribe that had clear cool water pouring out of it, a brazier from the Fire Lord's palace brought by Zuko, a small cloud hovering above the ground with soft winds blowing around it formed by Tenzin and his children, and finally, two rocks shooting out of the earth to form a kind of tent around a small flourishing bonsai tree made by Bolin. There were no chairs, but no one was too concerned about that because all they cared about was being there to witness and celebrate the two women.

\--------

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A soft voice rang from behind her. Turning to look at the flawless woman, the Avatar smiled. Asami's eyes lit up at the sight, and she leaned in to embrace the shorter girl and place a gentle kiss on her head. A beat passed and the two separated to look out to the island from the ferry. Air Temple Island was always beautiful, but today it was more so than ever. The lanterns shone brightly and could be seen from the water, the sun setting behind the mountains still barely giving a glimmer to the water surface and flooding the sky with cascades of purple, orange, red and yellow, and the sounds of their loved ones ringing across the sea and into their ears. "It is." Korra said as she turned to the tall, raven haired woman she loved, no longer talking about the island.

\--------

The ferry approached the island and as it came to a halt, Asami leaped ahead and onto the path, and extended a hand to the dark skinned woman who, even given the height advantage, was still only at eye level with her. Korra smirked and took the pale hand to step down. Hand in hand the two walked up the path. As they came to the top, they were bombarded with hugs, laughter and excitement from their friends and family. After the greetings subsided, Mako and Bolin stayed to talk to their friends. It had been a long road for the four of them, and even throughout all of the ups and downs, they always worked through them and they were always at the ready when it came to supporting one another. Mako hugged both Asami and Korra individually, followed by an abrasive group hug employed by Bolin. The four laughed and talked briefly before settling, allowing the couple to retire to the temple to freshen up for the night ahead.

\--------

Korra got ready much faster than Asami did, as that was the recurring trend between the two. She stood on a balcony quietly absorbing everything and mentally preparing herself, and making notes about the events that lead up to this highly anticipated evening.

She reminisced about the first time she realized that she was in love with the stunning woman that she was about to marry. They were driving down the track and the wind was blowing in their hair. Korra glanced over and caught a glimpse of the woman she'd known for months and felt the most overwhelming warmth that she ever felt.

When she left to go back to the south to heal after her battle with Zaheer, all of the emotions and confusion washed over her like a tidal wave, only it was one that she could not water bend herself out of. She missed everyone, but she missed Asami in a deeper, more painful way. And when she returned and saw her again for the first time in so long, the tidal wave washed away from her and she felt safe again.

And not long after that, they journeyed to the spirit world together, and their relationship solidified both romantically and friendship wise. And now they were here today, about to get married. Butterflies fluttered in Korra's stomach and she felt like she would burst with nervousness and excitement all at once.

\--------

Her dark hair cascaded down her back as she brushed it thoroughly. She wanted everything to be perfect, and took the time and care to ensure that it would be. Setting the brush down, she brought her hand up to her neck and enveloped a smooth stone in her palm. With her thumb, she traced the intricate design on the stone, sketching an image in her head of the flawlessly etched symbol of the four elements. Moving her hand along the band of the necklace, she carefully felt four small gems, two to the left of the stone - one red, one blue - and two to the right - one green and one white. Korra had put so much thought and work into the betrothal necklace, and Asami wanted to return the favour, but was saving the surprise for today's occasion.

Nearly finished getting ready, Asami left the room she was in and walked down the hall to the room that her love was in. She neared the doorway, looking in to see Korra hugging her mother and father, and getting a little teary eyed as she did so. They all seperated from the embrace, and her father placed a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder and said something that was too quiet for the woman in the doorway to hear. Korra smiled, hugged her mother once more, and turned back to look out the balcony.

Asami stood up straight and uncrossed her arms as Tonraq and Senna left the room, bowing her head respectfully. Pausing for a moment to admire her girlfriend's perfect silhouette outlined by the orange light of the laterns outside, a warm grin spread across her deep red lips. She silently stood behind Korra, gift in hand.

She looked down at it one last time to reexamine and admire it before placing her other hand playfully over Korra's eyes and giggled "Guess who?"

A wide smile spread over the water tribe girl's face and she tried to spin around to meet her lover's gaze, but was stopped when Asami moved her arm down to hold her waist and keep the shorter girl facing the balcony.

"Hey what gives?" Korra laughed.

"I have a surprise for you." Her eyebrow raised and her curiosity peaked.

"...okay, well what is it? You know how impatient I am when it comes to surprises Sami!"

Asami held the carefully folded note in her hand and took a deep breath before releasing her grip on her girlfriend, allowing her to turn and face her. The shorter girl's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and anticipation. A few beats passed and finally, Asami placed the note into Korra's surprisingly soft hand and smiled. "Read it."

_Dear Korra:_

_I've been thinking a lot since you left for the south. I miss you, and I'm worried about you, which I guess is probably obvious based on the other letters I've written. But recently I've been missing you more, and worrying more, and sleeping less. The sleeplessness I think is due to the fact that I've been considering a lot of things recently, especially regarding my feelings for you. I want you to know that I love you Korra, in the way that is indescribably deeper than what it used to mean between us. I want you to come back Korra, so badly, but more importantly, I hope that you will recover. I hope that more than anything._

Tears swelled in the Avatar's ocean blue eyes as she read the confession. "Why did you never send this?" 

The raven haired girl lowered her eyes to the side, partially due to embarrassment. "I was afraid that it would only make things worse for you." The darker hands of the avatar entwined her fingers in her wife-to-be's smooth pale ones. "I knew how much you had going on, and how much you had to think about. I didn't want to add to that burden." Asami's jade eyes met with Korra's mesmerizing blue ones and her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she leaned down in sync with Korra leaning up for their lips to meet in a deep kiss that would be taken further in a few hours.

"I love you too, Asami." Korra said at barely a whisper. They had verbalized their love for each other countless times in the past, but this time it felt incomparable to any other time before. The two women then smiled at eachother with what felt like the most warmth either of them ever felt for the other. 

\--------

The small crowd of people stood in the lantern lit courtyard, with a glow that radiated off of them that was unlike anything the couple had seen before. Tonraq and Senna, Mako, Bolin and Opal, Varrick and Zhu Li, Kya and Bumi, Tenzin amd Pema, and their four children. All of their loved ones were here, and the island was lit up with more than just lanterns.

The two walked down the isle on either side of Tonraq, who offered to escort them both. Once at the alter, The Water Tribe Chief stood, ready to perform the marriage.

For a moment, everything was silent, and Korra took the opportunity to soak in and admire everything that was happening and everything about Asami in that moment, so that she would never forget it. Looking at Asami with as much love as she possibly could, she whispered "thank you for wearing your flats" and smirked. In return, Asami had to give all her effort not to burst out laughing and instead let out a sweet chuckle. Korra's eyes lit up at the sound that she had always loved to hear, and nothing could have felt more perfect than that moment. 


End file.
